


Maybe Angels Do Exist

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby sitting, F/M, Fluff, I really suck at tagging, cute stuff, minor - Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's niece won't go to sleep and in a turn of events, he probably meets the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Angels Do Exist

It was the first time Castiel and Dean had a break from their baby girl. Nine months of no sleep and free time, they were at the last straw of sanity. That’s why Sam took their electronics and booked a honeymoon suite in the most expensive hotel for them to unwind. They needed a brake from their hectic schedule. 

With them gone for their weekend get away, Sam is left with a nine month old girl who can only go to sleep if she is in her stroller and outside. Walking around the grocery store at 9:00PM, Sam trying to get Ellen to sleep so he can go home and watch the new documentary on black holes. It was then when he realized, Dean wasn’t kidding when he said Ellen needs constant movement and an hour to go to sleep. Thankfully, he goes running every morning so fitness wasn’t going to be a problem. 

Turning a corner into the baking section of the store, the stroller bumps into a pair of legs. Ellen, who was on the brink of sleep, wakes up abruptly and is about to start crying. The person who he crashed into leans down and hums a soothing tune and the cry that was about to unleash disappears. 

Sam whispers, “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.” 

“It’s okay.” The blonde says. “Is she yours?” 

Sam looks at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were bright and her hair looked like it was weaved by angels. He could finally understand how Dean felt when he explained what he saw in Cas. Who ever this girl was, she was beyond beautiful. 

“Uh. No.” Sam stammers. “She’s my brother’s. Him and his husband are out on a well deserved weekend getaway and I’m stuck with my amazing niece who can’t go to sleep.” 

“Aw.” She smiles and Sam’s breath gets caught in his throat. “You’re giving your uncle a hard time?” 

Ellen giggles and reaches out her arms and grabs a fist full of hair of the girl. Sam widens and eyes and kneels down next to them both and grabs Ellen’s hand lightly. 

“Ellen, let go of this nice lady’s hair.” He scolds. 

Ellen’s grip tightens and the girl laughs fondly. 

“This happens all the time. Babies seem to love my hair.” She says. “I think we’ll be like this for quite awhile.” 

“I suppose.” Sam mumbles. “I’m sorry about this.” 

“It’s okay. I’m Jess by the way.” She introduces. 

“Sam.” He replies. 

The rest of the night follows with Jess humming the tune to get Ellen to sleep and Sam being mesmerized. He’ll have to thank Dean and Cas for lending Ellen to him because she is the best wingman he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
